


Words/Bonds

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [3]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: The 4th Tale! And back to Charles & Skwisgaar.  This takes places a bit longer after the first Tale.  This one is also noted for two things:1) The first hint of Janet, my OC that was created for the Tales.  Oddly enough, she popped up almost as soon as I working out the first story.  Don't know why, but I knew I would be writing her in.  Charles' dream sort of explains it.2)    Also, the first appearance of Erotic Art Through Time and Space and a couple pf paintings- one fun (to be referred later) and one OMG!But without further ado, here's





	Words/Bonds

He was having his Dream again.

He was standing on the dock, handing out tickets to almost anyone who came up and pleaded their case. A boat would pull out every so often when it was full. It wasn't an evacuation; just boats leaving on trips. So there was no urgency about the proceedings. 

Each time one boat would leave, another would pull up empty and he would have another batch of tickets to hand out. They were just there in his hands. But not all who got on the boats needed his tickets. Some already had theirs.

He handed his last ticket to a young medical researcher who was working on rare cancers (how he knew that in the dream he didn't know).

A red headed, mud spattered eight year old girl tugged on his jacket and said "This is your boat. Time to go."

"But he isn't here yet," he replied. "And I think I gave away my last ticket."

"Don't worry," the eight year said and held up a ticket. "I have one here."

"But that's yours!"

The girl started to get older fast and began to look ill. "I don't think I can use it."

"Here!" The medical researcher was by the boat's rail and tossed something to the now young woman. 'That's for you."

The young woman caught it and she slowed aging and appeared to get stronger. "Good. This will give me time to get this to him. Go! This is your boat!"

She walked back to shore as he got on the boat and they prepated to cast off.

A tall blonde stepped out of the crowd and onto the dock. The woman held out the ticket and he hesitated before he took it. As he moved past her, she faded out. He ran down the dock and leaped for the boat as it pulled it away.........

Charles woke with a start. It was still the middle of the night. And he was far from home and alone in bed. But at least it was the last night of the trip.

He sat up and ran his fingers though his hair. He knew he wasn't getting back to sleep right away, so he got up to take care of a full bladder and to pour himself some whiskey. He then walked to the window, still in the dark, to stare out at the strange city. Charles just wanted to be home. And with a tall blonde he hoped was waiting for him.

In the month plus since they had met at the wine shop, the two had gone on several 'dates', a couple or three times a week. But few were real dates, meaning dinner out or a party or event. Most wound up at his place with them barely getting through dinner before heading for the bedroom and whatever game it was that night, trading off who was in control.

They had tried Skwisgaar's place once. But he shared a house with several room mates. After a couple of hours of trying to be social, they had looked at each other and left for Charles' place.

He finished his drink and put the glass next to the bottle and headed back to bed. But he couldn't get comfortable. He tossed and turned, thinking of Skwisgaar and getting more and more aroused.

Charles finally lay on his back, pushed down his boxers, and took his almost fully erect cock in hand. He stroked, squeezed, and played with himself as he thought back to night before he left.

He had planned a special dinner and evening with Skwisgaar. He meant to be the one in control so he could give the blond something to remember him for the time he was away. (And maybe not take even a one night stand, but Charles would never admit to wanting that.)

Instead, Skwisgaar had surprised him and took control. The blonde had the brown haired man naked and bound with his own red tie in no time. Then he was on his back and in ecstasy from the other's hands and mouth. He managed to gasp out "Skwisgaar, this is not what I had planned!"

The blond paused and then climbed along his body until they were face to face. His normal icy blue eyes were fiery with lust.

"Is guessed, lawyer man. But Is wants to give yous somethings to remember mes by and nots go looking for someone else in dat far aways city. Something to makes yous comes back to mes." and kissed him hard, deep, and with a lot of tongue.

Then Skwisgaar kissed back down his body to play and tease his cock again until he came with a deep moan. The other man caught as much of his cum in his hand as he could and slicked his own long erection with it. Charles had thought he had never seen a more erotic act until Skwisgaar reached over and pulled something from his discarded pant's pocket.

The blond held up a strip of what looked like black leather with a snap. "Dis is a cocks ring. Nos, not for yous. For mes. It's made sos Is can takes it off while still insides yous. Is do nots wants to cum until yous dos again."

Charles watched as Skwisgaar had put the cock ring on himself. "But I just came! It will be awhile before I can again."

"Dens....." Skwisgaar pushed slowly all the way into Charles, making him moan. ".... Is will waits for yous." His voice was husky with desire.

Charles' memory of that night burned in his mind. He could barely believe Skwisgaar had done that for him. And he tried to match his strokes and squeezes to the memory of what his blonde lover had done to him that night.

Skwisgaar was almost nothing but animal lust by the time Charles had finally came again. When he reached down and released the cock ring, his hips bucked, a shiver rolled along his body, and his cry of passion had sent a fire along along Charles' body and increased the sensation of his own orgasm.

Charles' hips were rolling into his strokes as the memory of Skwisgaar's whispered words echoed through his head- "Ah, Charles... my lawyer man. Is.... Is..." Skiwsgaar pulled back enough to look at Charles, whose now freed hands stroked the blonde's hair from his sweaty face. Skwisgaar caught one hand and kissed it. "Is... loves yous."

That whispered voice echoed in his head as Charles came into his own hands. He lay panting a few moments before he got up to clean himself off in the bathroom. He went back to his lonely bed, lay down, and pulled up the covers. He'd get the earliest flight back and pounce on that boy as soon as he could. 

He'd find a solution to his problem. He had to- he couldn't think of going through time without Skwisgaar by his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skwisgaar walked home from his friend's party. He was feeling lonely and restless and had hoped Mel's party would distract him. But not even her party could do that.

He had dressed in what Mel called his "Rock Star Best"- jeans, boots, dark t-shirt, and his favorite skull belt- definitely not his usual work clothes. Mel loved him in them and out of them and usually succeed in getting him out of them by the evening's end.

But.... not tonight. His lawyer man was coming home tomorrow and that was all he wanted.

He thudded up the front stairs and unlocked the door. His room mates and some of their friends were watching a horror movie marathon.

"Pfft, dildos." and he was off to his bedroom at the back of the house on the second floor. At least it was far enough back that the roar from the living room was a dull rumble. He flipped on the lights, closed and locked his door. He had gotten tired of late night drunks looking for the bathroom or a place to sleep.

Skwisgaar sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair . He looked in the mirror at himself. Odin, he was lost, wasn't he? He had passed up a sure and good bed partner tonight because it.... wasn't Charles. He hadn't been with anyone else since their first night and he had been fool enough to say 'I love you' already.

He had sworn he would never have only one lover. He would never 'fall in love' and here he had gone and said it to Charles. And he had no idea if Charles shared the feeling as he had fallen asleep after he said it. 

Because of the time difference, they hadn't spoken on the phone. Usually one was asleep when the other could call. They had relied on emails to communicate. In most of them, Charles had been too tired and frustrated to say more than he missed him.

Except for one day when Charles got a half day free to wander the city. He had found a small art museum that had an exhibit of erotic art. His email that night was full of details of the paintings and sculptures and promises of ideas of things they could do together. After all, he had gotten the guide book for the exhibit.

It was the only email Skwissgaar had kept and read and reread until he knew it by heart.

Well, tomorrow, he'd be back. Might even already be on the way back.

Skwisgaar peeled off his shirt and boots, pulled off his belt and tossed it on the bed. He lay down but his mind was too much on Charles to rest. He rolled over on his back and rubbed his growing erection through his jeans.

With a moan, he gave up, and unzipped his jeans, and shoved them down to his knees. He took his cock in hand and stroked it hard and fast. The blonde closed his eyes and arched his back, thinking of Charles and what he might do when he got back. His mind flit through several images from that email.

Skwisgaar thought of Charles' mouth on him, his hands playing with piercings, his cock deep inside him.

He imagined Charles picking him him from work in his limo. A deep kiss during which Charles took off his red tie and bound his wrists. The other man somehow managed to hook his bound hands to that silly little thing one could put hangers on. Charles then unbuttoned his shirt to play with his nipple piercings. His lawyer man then kissed him again and pulled his pants off completely.

Skwisgaar moaned as in his fantasy, Charles was suddenly deep inside him, pounding him hard, driving him to his peak in fantasy and real life. He bit his lip to muffle his cry as he came, shuddering with the last of it. He lay still, panting, before he kicked off his jeans completely.

With a sigh, Skwisgaar got up, cleaned himself of with his discarded t-shirt, then tossed it in the laundry pile before getting back into bed. It wasn't enough, but Charles would be home in a few more hours. He rolled over on his stomach to drift off and dream of his lawyer man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skwisgaar was just finishing his shift when his phone chirped. "Hello, lawyer man."

"Oh, it's good to hear your voice, Skwisgaar." Charles answered. "Are you almost done your shift?"

"Ja, and Is missed yous, too. Is will be out fronts."

Skwisgaar didn't have to wait long before a limo pulled up and he got in.

"Well, hello, young man. Are you hungry?" Charles smiled at him as he settled in.

Skwisgaar reached over and grabbed Charles' tie and pulled him closer. "Ja, but Is thought wes have lunch first."

"Wicked man" was all Charles got out before the blond silenced him with a kiss, sliding his tongue in to taste the man he'd been missing.

The older man slide his hand along the younger man's jaw back into his hair. His tongue chased the other's back into his mouth They traded breaths as the kiss deepened. Charles fought the urge to peel the blond and take him right there in the limo.

The kiss took an eternity and was over in a flash. They were both breathless and panting when they broke apart and Skwisgaar still held on to Charles' tie to keep him close.

"Is four days offs." the blond whispered.

"I think I'm free most of that." Charles replied in as quiet a voice. "We can try some of the positions in the book."

'oh....ja, the books." Skwisgaar said with a wicked smirk.

"Sir, we have arrived at your hotel." The driver announced through the limo's intercom.

Skwisgaar took Charle's bag as he carried his brief case. They had to share the elevator ride up with regular customers of the hotel until almost the private penthouse floors. When the last people left the elevator, Charles punched in his private code and it rose to his floor.

The suitcase was left by the sofa and their suit jackets draped over the back of it. Skwisgaar sat down at the table and took a sandwich from the food left for them. Charles unlocked his briefcase, took out a thick book with the title of Erotic Art Through Time and Space, and handed it to the other man as he sat down.

"I think you will find this educational."

Skwisgaar flipped through the book. Charles watched his face to see the looks that passed as the blonde perused the art. Looks that went from "umm", "oh!", 'er, no!" to wicked smirks that meant "file that away for later", surprise and shock at a few. Until he came to one illustration. The blonde's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. He turned to the other man with "Dat's not possibles!" and stabbed at the picture with his long finger.

Charles leaned over to look at it. "Oh, I don't know. If you are flexible enough...."

"Is got bones and dey don't bends dat way! And Is ain't breaking dem!"

Charles chuckled and got up from the table. He went to stand behind the the younger man and leaned over his shoulder. "Want to see some of my favorites?"

He put one hand on his shoulder and flipped through the book. "There's this one."

"ummmm"

Flip, flip flip. "And this one."

"hmmmm."

"And...." flip flip flip. ".... this one."

Skwisgaar licked his lips and stopped Charles from turning any more pages. "Is thinks wes can tries one or two of des nows."

The younger man looked up at the older, hunger buring in his eyes as stronger as the desire in the other's eyes. Charles tugged his tie off and tied it to Skwisgaar's right wrist and gave it a tug.

"Then come with me, my captive."

He lead Skwisgaar back to the bedroom. Once there, Charles closed the door and told Skwisgaar to strip. As the younger man peeled off his clothes, he watched the older man move to the wall about the end of the bed and lift a large, heavy painting from the wall and put it to one side. Moving the painting revelved a heavy duty hook the painting had hung from. Below was a narrow table, hip height table that had nothing on it.

Charles turned back to watch Skwisgaar finish stripping. When he was done, he held out his arms to Charles, the tie still dangling from his wrist. The brown haired man moved over to the blond and tied the free end of the tie to his left wrist, leaving a section between his hands. He then lead him over to the wall and turned him around, back to the wall and table, and pushed him back as he kissed him.

He placed his hands on Skwisgaar's hips and ran them up his torso. He broke the kiss when he reached the other's arms. He continued running his hands along the blonde's arms, pushing them up over his head, until he was able to slip the tie over the hook. Charles stepped back to take in the delicious sight of the tall blonde stretched out in front of him. He licked his lips at the other erection and the piercings it reveled. He began to strip his own clothes off.

"Whats? No gags?" Skwisgaar leered.

"Oh, no, my captive." Charles, finally naked. moved back to Skwisgaar. "I want to hear your moans and cries. I want to hear you be me for your pleasure. I want to hear you scream for me."

He took his captive's face in his hands and kissed him again. He moved his hands down his neck to his chest, one hand stopping to play with a pierced nipple. His other hand continued down to the blonde's long, hard cock. He ran his fingers over the head and tugged at the ring, causing Skwisgaar to moan into the kiss. He wrapped his hand around the other's cock and stroked down. He squeezed the base of the cock and ran his thumb over the piercings making the blonde gasp and shudder.

Charles let go of the other's cock and stepped back.

"Ah, nos! Charles, don't stops! Dat's feels soo good! Please!" Skwisgaar moaned and pleaded.

"You don't want me to do something different? Better?"

"Nos! Ja! Is don't knows!" the blond panted. "Please! Dos what yous want to mes. Is yours, all yours."

Charles stepped back to Swisgaar and took his cock in hand again. "All mine? Completely?"

The younger man looked at him lust clouded blue eyes. His voice was a rough whisper. "Ja, all yours, forevers."

Charles lowered his head and took the tip of Skwisgaar's cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the velvet smoothness, playing with the ring before sliding down the shaft. He pulled back and then slide down further. He kept the rhythm up, going deeper with slide down the shaft and pulling incredible moans and cries from the captive blond. He finally took in all of the long cock, toying with the piercings with his tongue.

"Oh, lawyer man! Dat feels so goods!" Skwisgaar's eyes were closed in bliss. He felt Charles' mouth slide back up his cock and off. "Nos, Charles! Don't stops!"

He opened his eyes to see that Charles had stepped back to get the lube and was now slicking his own erection. "What? You don't want me to change what I'm doing?"

The younger man had to lick his lips before he could say anything. "Ja, Is wants to feel yous insides mes."

"Your wish is my command." Charles moved back to the blonde, his fingers teasing his entry, and his mouth on sucked on one nipple.

Skwisgaar lifted one knee so that his foot rested on the table. When Charles was done preparing him, he pushed just the head of his cock into Skwisgaar and lifted his leg until it rested on his shoulder. Watching the younger man's face, he pushed slowly into him until he was to the hilt. Skwisgaar mewed from the pain and the pleasure.

"Aaah, you feel so good, Skwisgaar!" Charles moaned. He held still, deep inside the younger man, before stroking out and in, slow at first, then picking up speed and force. It wasn't long before he was drawing cries of pleasure from the other man.

But the position they were in with one of Skwisgaar's legs up on Charles' shoulder and between them didn't put much friction on the blonde's cock. He was soon begging for relief.

"Please touchs mes, Charles! Please!"

Charles leaned closer. "Not yet, my captive. I will give you pleasure, but not yet."

"Please!"

Charles was almost to his edge. Skwisgaar's pleas were taking him closer. "Won't... oh, gods!.. Wouldn't you rather be inside me?"

"In- insides yous?" He replied in a startled whisper.

"Ah, yes! Skwisgaar! I'm cumm...SKWISGAAR!" Charles threw his head back with the cry. He shudder through the last of his pleasure and then leaned into a kiss. He slide his hands up the blonde's arms again and freed them from the hook on the wall. 

He stepped back, pulling out of the younger man, and pulling him by his bonds to the bed. At the foot of the bed, Charles turned him around and pushed him down flat on his back on it. He then climbed on the bed, straddling the bound man. He reached for the lube he had tossed on the bed earlier and began to slick down the other's erection. Skwisgaar moaned. Charles' hand were making his cock throb.

"Please, Is wants yous! Lawyer man, Is wants yous nows!"

Charles moved over him, positioned his cock, and pushed down on it's long length. Skwisgaar moaned deeply, lost in the sensation of entering his lover. He tried to put his hands on the other's hips to help pull him down, but the tie wasn't quiet long enough to reach.

Charles pushed all the way onto Skwisgaar. He was on his hands and knees over the other man.

"Please." Skwisgaar raised his bound wrists. "Unties mes so Is can helps makes yous feel goods."

"Oh? You want your freedom, my captive?" Charles could whispered, barely able to speak. 

"Is wants to makes yous feels incredibles." Skwisgaar pulled his feet up on the bed to get better leverage and thrust up with his hips. "Is can makes yous feel better dan dats."

Charles moaned and trembled from the sensations. He reached out and untied one wrist, that was all Skwisgaar needed. His hands where on the other's hips and he was lifting as he pushed back against the bed. Only to bring the other man down again hard as he thrust his hips up, pulling a cry from the older man.

Charles shivered with each stroke in, the sensations making his arms weak and he collasped to his elbows about the blond. He nuzzled his neck, tasting his skin and sweat. Too much more of this and the blond would make him hard again.

Skwisgaar's were half closed. He was nearing hid edge fast, a few more strokes....." Oh, Charles! Is ... CHARLES!"

He pulled the other man's hips down and held him against him.

"Ah, Charles...." But he bit his lip on the rest. He wanted to say it again, but he was afraid to. He didn't want to lose what he had now. Until he heard what Charles was whispering in his ear.

"My captive.... my love."

Charles shifted his weight to pull away from the other man and lay down next to him. He reached over and brushed long blond hair from his sweaty face. "Yes, Skwisgaar, I love you. You just surprised me last time. I wasn't expecting it. And you fell asleep so fast I couldn't get a chance to say it back to you."

Skwisgaar smiled and kissed his lover. "Ja, my lawyer man, Is loves yous. Is not be with anyone else since Is mets yous."

"But I thought you went out on some dates since...?"

"Ja, wes goes outs or to parties, but Is nots gos to bed with dems. Is not wants to be with dems, only yous."

"And I want to be with only you." Charles kissed him again and again. "Oh, my! All this and it's not even dinner time yet."

Oh, dens wes take naps and tries new positions from de books, ja?" The younger man said with a wicked grin.

Charles laughed. "You will give me a heart attack yet, young man.


End file.
